


Lazy Days

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Boyfriends, Dating, Half Drabble, M/M, lazy day, wordcount: 50
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: John and Dave are both too lazy to grab the remote.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 13





	Lazy Days

John and Dave are laying down on the couch, drowning in cheese balls.

John asks for the remote. His boyfriend isn’t getting up.

“Ehhh…” Dave ignores John’s pleas.

John asks, “Dave! Kiss!” 

Dave sits up and moves over to give John a kiss.

“Good. Now you can grab the remote.” 


End file.
